Resolutions
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed slumped back on the couch, balancing two glasses on his knees. In his hands was a large bottle of whiskey; a Christmas present from the Colonel. And what better time to use it, Ed had thought, than on New Year's eve? Yaoi, Lemon, Elricest, drunk!Al


**Title:** Resolutions  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Ed/Al  
**Warnings:** Elricest, drunk!Al  
_**A/N: **_ Some (belated) New Year's fun from Ed and Al.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Ed slumped back on the couch, balancing two glasses on his knees. In his hands was a large bottle of whiskey; a Christmas present from the Colonel. And what better time to use it, Ed had thought, than on New Year's eve?

"Grab a glass," Ed said as he managed to pop the cap off. Having an automail hand (or, in this case 'bottle-opener') was a lot more useful than a flesh one at certain times.

Ed smiled and poured the alcohol into Al's glass, filling it up to the brim. "There. That should get you unconscious!" he said with a playful wink before pouring a small amount into his own glass and setting down the whiskey bottle to the side on the floor.

"H-hey! Ed, no! That's not fair," Al said, staring at his glass with a slight look of horror on his face. "I've n-never drank before, Ed... trade me glasses!"

Ed laughed and looked at Al, gently pushing his hand towards his mouth, the glass touching his lips. Al pursed his lips and refused to let Ed pour any into his mouth.

"Al, gotta drink sometime." he said softly, watching Al.

Al grunted, glaring at Ed slightly. But he conceded, taking a small sip of the golden liquor. He nearly choked and dropped the glass as it burned his throat.

"F-fuck... how does Roy drink so much of that?!" he coughed.

"It's an acquired taste," Ed shrugged, chuckling at his little brother's reaction.

"Don't laugh..." he said, glaring slightly. After a few moments, when his throat stopped burning, Al lifted the glass again and took a swig. It still tingled a little as it went down but it wasn't too bad. "I still don't see why you _filled _my glass..."

"Because it's New Year's, and I want to see what my lover is like when he's drunk," Ed teased.

Al blushed and stared at the glass in his hand. He tilted his head, admiring how the alcohol's color almost perfectly matched that of Ed's eyes, muttering a quiet, "_Wow..._" He really just wanted to get this over and done with. The whiskey was still burning his throat, and it tasted... odd.

"Alright, Ed..." he said before taking a deep breath and drinking the whole glass at once.

Ed's eyes shot open, but before he could say anything, Al had already set his glass down on the table beside the couch. He shook his head and looked at Al, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Al... that probably wasn't the best idea."

"Ed, I'll be fine," he said, licking at his lips and cringing; even they burned a little. "And you said you wanted to see me drunk. I was just... speeding that up?"

Ed shook his head and smiled hopelessly at his brother. "Al. If you feel ill then it's your own fault!" he said, reaching lifting his own glass to his lips and taking generous amounts of the whiskey from it

"I feel fine," Al said. Which was only partially true. He didn't feel bad, but... his head was starting to feel fuzzy, and his face was a little hot.

Ed looked at Al and noticed his face was flushing just a little . He leaned forward over him. "Al? You sure you're okay?" he asked, a little concerned

Al blushed brighter when Ed leaned in and he nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Ed." His breathing hitched a little for a few seconds before returning to normal. "Just... don't refill my glass, eh?" he added, laughing a little.

"Okay, but if you don't feel too good, then tell me, hm?" He leaned just a little closer to place a soft kiss onto Al's lips, retreating back to his previous position on the sofa and sipping leisurely at his whiskey.

Al shivered slightly when Ed kissed him and he licked at his lips for a moment after. "Y-yeah... I'll tell you if I don't feel well," he said, the words sounding a little stiff as they came out. Al's brows furrowed slightly at how his voice had sounded and how his thoughts seemed to be moving a little slower. '_This isn't so bad..._' he thought, shrugging mentally.

Absentmindedly, Ed ran a hand through Al's sandy hair, letting his hand drift down to Al's neck where it rested. Al jerked a little, confused as to why he was reacting like this to such simple things. His whole body felt warm and his skin tingled wherever Ed touched him.

Something in Al snapped and he grabbed Ed by his shirt collars, pulling him into a rough kiss. Ed gasped, surprised by Al's sudden reaction. He closed his eyes softly, moaning ever so slightly as his tongue tingled from the combination of both of their tastes mixed with the bitter spice of the whiskey. Al's tongue desperately probed Ed's mouth, darting back out as he nipped and licked at Ed's lips wetly. He moaned into Ed's mouth and closed his eyes tight, his head swimming. Though whether it was from the alcohol or the pleasure--or both--he wasn't sure.

Ed almost struggled for breath through how intense the kiss was. Al was so damn eager right now, had he ever kissed like this before? Ed didn't think so. He pulled away for a moment to shift closer to Al, wrapping a leg around him loosely before connecting their lips together once again. Al sucked on his tongue, then ran his own tongue slowly over the roof of Ed's mouth. Al's hips bucked up hard and he whimpered loudly as he became aware of just how turned on he was.

Al growled and swore as he tried to undo Ed's shirt, his drunken hands fumbling and finally giving up. He wanted, _needed_ to feel Ed's skin on his.

"Ed, shirt off!" he said.

Ed chuckled and quickly popped the buttons, letting his shirt flutter down to the floor; he did the same with Al's shirt right after. Al's hands shot up to play with Ed's nipples, and they hardened quickly. His mouth drifted down Ed's neck and along his collarbones before stopping at a nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth. Ed's back arched a little as he moaned loudly.

"Al... ngh... d-don't... fucking tease!" he bit out, pulling himself onto Al's lap and grinding down against him. Al bucked up against him right away, moaning.

"C-clo... cloth... pants off!" he slurred, frustrated as he kept thrusting.

"Not drunk, hm?" Ed teased.

"F-fuck... shut up, Ed. Yes'm drunk..."

"A-Al... I need to move to get.. them off.." he breathed, eventually able to pull away from Al's grip for long enough to get out of the unwanted clothing. He leaned forward and began to do the same to Al's trousers and shorts, throwing them aside. He straddled Al again, smirking down at him.

As soon as Ed was back on top of him, Al pulled him into another messy kiss. Then Al pulled away and glared at Ed before bucking up hard, moaning and throwing his head back.

"Al... ngh..." he ground down against Al's thrusts as hard as he could, feeling himself growing painfully hard.

Al moaned loud, almost screaming; he was much louder than usual, his inhibitions completely gone and he didn't care how loud he was at all. He stilled his hips and looked right into Ed's eyes, his gaze full of undisguised lust.

"Ed, I... need more,"Al growled, getting impatient. His mouth moved to Ed's neck again, biting and licking at him hungrily. Al made another frustrated noise at Ed, bucking up at him more. "Ed... please."

Ed crawled off of Al and pushed him over so that he was lying down on the couch with his head on the arm. He knelt between Al's knees and sucked on two of his fingers, getting them as wet as he could in as little time as possible.

His patience waning, Ed spread Al's legs and slid a finger in. Al cried out a little from the pain, but still he pushed back, wanting more. Ed slid in a second finger and began to scissor them, moving faster and rougher than he normally would. Al grit his teeth and shifted his hips, trying to get Ed to hit that spot inside of him.

Understanding what Al wanted, Ed curved his fingers inside of Al to brush against his prostate, watching his face to see the beautiful reaction he would cause.

"_Fuck, yes!!_" Al screamed, arching right off the couch, his back staying in the air for several seconds before falling back down again. "Ah, fuck... fuck... ahhhh, Ed!"

That was not the reaction Ed had expected. At all. He stared in wide-eyed amazement at Al; normally he would just let out a soft whimper or let his eyes close. He decided to try things and repeated his action again.

Al keened loudly, his fingers gripping desperately to the couch beneath him. "Ed! _Fuck_!" His eyes were shut tight and he grit his teeth hard, pulling in heaving breaths. His back and neck arched again and he screamed more, calling out whatever obscenities rolled off his tongue first.

Enjoying the way Al writhed under him, Ed continued to thrust his fingers into the same spot, a little harder though.

"Al...is it good?" he asked huskily, knowing the answer.

"_Yes_!!" Al said, still arching every time Ed thrust into him. Pre-come leaked heavily down his cock and his whole body was covered in sweat.

Ed stopped and pulled out his fingers, leaning down over Al to breathe warmly against his lips.

"Can I have you now...?" he asked seductively, nipping gently at Al's lower lip.

"Yes, Ed. N-n-now. _Now_," Al whined loudly, still bucking his hips. When Ed bit his lip, Al wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another rough kiss, desperate for some sort of stimulation.

Ed slowly pushed into Al and let out a deep gasp, inching further and further into him each second. Al grabbed Ed's ass, pulling his hips in as he thrust against Ed. He didn't want to--or need to--wait at all this time. Now that Ed was inside of him, he abandoned the kiss, lying his head back on the arm of the couch .

Ed moaned loudly at the noises coming from Al, thrusting into him deeply and slowly, keeping a steady pace. He looked down at Al from his position, admiring every single part of him. The way his cheeks were a deep rose shade, how his lips were slightly parted, his hair falling across his face...

"Ed," Al moaned, his voice shaking a little. "Not... slow." He wrapped his legs around Ed's hips and moved his hands to Ed's waist, pulling him in faster; but there was only so much he could do to affect Ed's pace.

"Al... ngh... okay..." He began to speed up, his face flushing a deep red from the intense heat between them both. He leaned down to nip at Al's ear, licking just behind it and down his neck slowly. Al cried out and pushed back into Ed's thrusts, but it still wasn't enough for him.

"Ed... need it... so hard!" Al said, his words slurred and desperate. His--very drunk--mind soon came up with a solution as to how he could control just how hard he got fucked. He grabbed Ed's shoulders and rolled hard, dragging them off the couch and onto the floor so that he was on top, with Ed still inside him.

Ed groaned loudly, wincing a little when his spine hit the cold floor, but he soon changed his expression once Al began to move, arching his back and moaning huskily.

"_A-Al_--! What... the... fuck..." he breathed out, amazed.

Al thrust as hard as he could onto Ed, screaming when he hit his prostate full-force. He screamed in relief, finally getting what he'd needed. He leaned over Ed and sucked at a collarbone, quickly leaving a mark on him. Ed moaned, bucking up into Al as forcefully as he possibly could.

"Al! ....ngh...fuck! yes!" he cried, almost losing the ability to control himself. He could feel a sweat breaking out across his skin, his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

Al screamed, so loud it burned his throat as much as the alcohol had. His bangs were stuck to his face with sweat and his face was flushed dark red.

"Fuck, Ed... fuck, I need to come!" he cried out, starting to stroke himself as he thrust faster.

Ed stared at Al, his eyes dazed with sheer lust. He bucked into Al, harder and faster, feeling his head becoming dizzy from his pent up tension.

"A-Al... ahhh... I'm... going to come... s-soon..." he moaned out, feeling himself falling over the edge right afterwards, not expecting it to happen so soon. He screamed Al's name loudly, continuing to buck his hips to ride out his orgasm, pulling Al down to messy kisses on his lips and neck.

"_Ed!_" Al shouted when he felt Ed's hot seed inside of him. After only a few more thrusts he came onto both of their chests, screaming loud. Al collapsed onto Ed, laying a kiss on the side of his neck.

Both brothers twitched and made startled noises as the wall-clock struck midnight, its chime echoing throughout the room. They smiled at each other and kissed until the bells stopped.

"Happy New Year," Ed said, hugging Al.

"I made a reso... res..." Al furrowed his brows, puffing out his cheeks as he tried again to say the word. "Resolution," he finally managed. The sex had worn of some of the alcohol, but not quite enough.

"What's that?"

"Drink more often," Al said, pulling Ed into a deep kiss.


End file.
